METAL GEAR SOLID The Sons of Solid Snake
by The 4th Survivor HUNK
Summary: This is based after Metal Gear Solid 4, and Solid Snake has been cloned.I have never played there original Metal Gear Solid, Nor Metal Gear one and two. Sorry, but I tried the best I can for now.


**Timeline**

_2014 - The world's greatest warrior, Big Boss, dies._

_2016 - The Sons of Solid Snake are Born._

_2020 - A legendary mercenary, and the final son of Big Boss,Solid Snake, dies._

_7 years later..._

Prologue

The Son's of Big Boss, Jack, John, and Drake, were trained by Solid Snake when they were young. Now, their father, and master, is dead. It is believed to be caused by a new form of Patriots. The son's split apart, Jack stayed with Philanthropy, Drake and John create the new Outer Heaven, to carry out Big Boss' and The Boss' final wishes. But, when John vanishes without a trace, Drake is left in Outer Heaven, alone. But, affter stealing information from his brother, Jack, he learns it was the Patriots' doing. They planned it - To finally end the the legacy of The Boss. Drake becomes enraged, not only by this, but that he know knew the Patriots' experimented on his brother, John. They brainwashed him, turned him into a soldier of The Patriots'. Drake, with the help of others the Patriots' once experimented on, developes a new Metal Gear. With this Metal Gear, he plans to finally destroy The Patriots for good.

***

Hal "Otacon" Emmerich threw the papers on the desk Jack stood at. "What's this?" Jack asked, picking up the stack of papers. "information on your brother, Drake." Hal replied. Jack sat down at the desk at began to scroll through, some photos catching his eye. They were areial reconnisence photos of a large base, a black flag flying high in the middle of the base. On it, writing which read "The Sons of Snakes", with four snakes drawn on as well. He lookd up at Hal, looking surprised. "What is all this?" He asked. "Your brother has made a new Outer Heaven, to replace the old ones. He is using it to house a new Metal Gear." Jack's eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat. "He calls it Metal Gear Snake. It is a bipedal tank, capable of not only walking, and not only firing a nuke from anywhere, but also..." He froze. "What? what else?" Jack asked. "It can fly." "What-?" "The Metal Gear can fly. He keeps it in a large hanger, highly guarded. Inside the base are six soldiers the Patriots previosly experimented on. Drake named them ' The Cobra Unit ', named after The Boss' legendary Cobra Unit. He says that Big Boss himself told him where to find them, and what to name them, and what their individual jobs would be." "But...Big Boss...died." "I know. He strongly resembles Big Boss, and sometimes has ' flashbacks ' of things that Big Boss once done. The battle with the Cobras, Outer Heaven, Zanzibar Land, everything. It is believed that Big Boss' spirit is, in fact, inside of Drake." "What the hell?"

"I want you, Jack, to infiltrate the new Outer Heaven and stop Metal Gear and Drake. Metal Gear must be stopped, if it isn't, he'll destroy the world looking for the Patriots."

"Alright...I'll do it. what are the details?"

"We're going to fly you to the insertion point, two miles away from Outer Heaven. You'll perform a HALO jump out of the aircraft, and once you land, you must stealthily infiltrate the comound. You never know what he has for defense. And look out for this Cobra Unit. Here are some papers regarding the members."

Otacon slid some papers to Jack and sat down as well. He scrolled through, remembering the name "Gray Fox", it was the codename of a member with a reinforced exoskeleton, much like the original Gray Fox, a man killed on Shadow Moses by Liquid Snake. The final member, Ocelot grabbed Jack's attention instantly. It said he was an expert at stalking, and was trained by Sniper Wolf before the Shadow Moses Incident. He was a clone of "Shalashaska", or "Revolver Ocelot", a nemesis of Solid Snake, and a friend to Big Boss.

*************************************************************

Author Note

Much though was put into this chapter, as it was supposed to grab the reader's attention quickly, and make them want to read more. Even more thought was put into what to reject....I liked

alot of the things I had planned. I had planned on the "Clones of Revolver Ocelot", and decided to use it, instead of two other clones of Big Boss noone knew about. But, in the end, there was

no need to have more Snakes running around, as there was already alot! Solid, Solidus, Liquid, Big Boss, and, actually, the clones of Solid Snake are...in a way, clones of Big Boss, too, right?

Having more was pointless, so I decided cloning one of my personal favorite characters from Metal Gear Solid 3 would be a better idea.

**************************************************************

Chapter One

"Otacon, do you read me?" Jack asked. "Yes, I hear you loud 'n clear. Alright, we need a codname for you." Otacon replied. "How about 'Snake'?"

"Snake works just fine. You are in hostile territory. There are enemy soldiers all around the base. It is also believed that Drake hand-picked the guards of Outer Heaven. We know for positve that there are ex-GRU, Spetznaz, and there are some of the Ocelot Unit soldiers there as well. Be careful, they are heavily armed. Remember, Snake, you only have a nine-millimeter pistol right now, they have AK-47s, RPGs, M4 A1s and other things they robbed from an Army depot."

"Alright, I'll try to avoid combat as much as possible. I do have a question, though."

"Shoot."

"Big Boss would not have made this Outer Heaven again. I think Drake is just faking this 'Big Boss' memories or whatever."

"No, he knew all kinds of things about Big Boss that noone but Solid Snake knew. and even he didn't know all of it."

"Either way, I have to stop him."

"Do you know what you must do?"

"Kill Drake?"

"Yes. I am sorry that you will have to kill your own brother. Anyway, though, do you see a guard tower?"

"Yes, it has that black flag on top of it."

"Right, then. You're in the right area. There is a sniper there, armed with a fifty calibre rifle. There are APCs placed around the compound, so, whatever you do, don't get discovered. Directly west of the guard tower you see is a large building, with two sections- Armory, and the Metal Gear hanger. In your gear, you have C4 plastic explosive. Place five explosives on it. One on each leg of Metal Gear, one on the hanger entrance, one on the cockpit of the Metal Gear, and the final one on fuel tanks for Metal Gear. Get a safe distance away, and blow it sky high."

"And Drake?"

"If he is not with Metal Gear, then he will be at the commander's building. There, he has everything he will need; weapons, guards, food, everything. Also, do not let him escape. There is a dock there with a submarine. Destroy it to prevent exscape. There is also a heliport at the far north end of the base, destroy the helo he has there. It may be best you do those things first."

"I only have five explosives, exactly how can I blow the sub and chopper up when I have to use them all to destroy Metal Gear?"

"Improvise."

"What?"

"There is an armory at the south side, it has RPGs and it also has some TNT that can be detonated remotely. Place it around, also, destroy the armory. This will cause less weapons to be availible to the enemies there."

"Alright, then. I'll get to work."

"OK, good luck, Snake."

Snake stood up and looked across the base, nervous, as this was his first operation.


End file.
